My Pokemon And Digimon Crossover!
by Joshua30
Summary: Chapter 8 is up! I can't tell you snything in this chapter! Sorry! It would ruin the whole thing! Please R & R!
1. Into the Digiworld!

I don't own Digimon or Pokemon. The only character I do own is me!  
  
  
  
It was a bright and sunny day in the Pokemon world. Ash, Misty, Brock and I were walking to the next town so Ash and I could get our next badges so we could get to fight side by side in the Johto League. We took a break from all of that walking.  
  
Ash: Boy I think we walked for a long time now.  
  
My legs were falling asleep on me!  
  
Me: I know we walked for a long time. My legs are starting to go to sleep on me.  
  
Brock: Do you think you can still walk Josh?  
  
Me: Yes I know I can still walk after my legs wake up.  
  
It took a while, but my legs were awake again.  
  
Me: I can walk now guys!  
  
After we started to walk for a bit I felt strange!  
  
Ash: Josh, what's wrong?  
  
I couldn't answer Ash and suddenly I was surrounded by a white light!  
  
Ash: Josh! Something's wrong here!  
  
Me: I don't know what it is Ash! I feel like I'm being sent somewhere!  
  
Ash: No Josh I won't lose you! Bulbasaur Chikorita I choose you! Bulbasaur Chikorita use vine whip to get Joshua out of there!  
  
The vine whip attack wrapped around me, but it was no use!  
  
Me: Ash, it's not working! Ash, I'll love you always! Keep up the great work! Goodbye!  
  
I vanished!  
  
Ash: No! NO!! Josh!  
  
Ash was angry and went to the place where I vanished!  
  
Misty: Ash no! If you go through we'll never see you again!  
  
Ash: I'm sorry Misty Brock, but I'm not going to let Joshua disappear for good and if you agree you'll come along with me to find Josh!  
  
Misty and Brock agreed and Ash recalled his Pokemon back! And then they all went off to search for me!  
  
When I woke up I w must have been in a different world. I did not see Ash, Misty or Brock anywhere.  
  
Me: Where am I? Where are Ash, Misty and Brock? I'd better get one of my Pokemon out! I choose you, Jolteon!  
  
Jolteon came out of my pokeball.  
  
Jolteon and I walked around for a while, but we did not see Ash, Misty and Brock.  
  
Me: Jolteon, it looks like we are stuck here. We'd better find someplace to camp.  
  
Just then I heard a voice behind us. It was Tai of the DigiDestined!  
  
Tai: Who are you?  
  
Me: That's funny. I was about to ask you the same question.  
  
Tai: I'm Tai and these are my friends. Matt, his little brother TK, Joe, Izzy, Sora, Mimi and my little sister Kari.  
  
Me: And what are those things?  
  
I was pointing to there Digimon.  
  
Tai: Those are our Digimon. Mine is Agumon, Matt's Digimon is Gabumon, TK's Digimon is Patamon, Izzy's Digimon is Tentomon, Sora's Digimon is Biyomon, Mimi's Digimon is Palmon and Kari's Digimon is Gatomon. Now who are you.  
  
Me: I'm Joshua and this is my Pokemon, Jolteon.  
  
I was pointing down to Jolteon.  
  
Izzy: Prodigious!  
  
Me: I don't know where my brother Ash is or his friends, Misty and Brock. I think I may have lost them forever.  
  
Just then I heard a voice in back of me. It was Ash!  
  
Ash: Josh, you'll never lose us. Who are they?  
  
I introduced Ash, Brock and Misty to the DigiDestined. Ash, Brock and Misty were surprised about the Digimon and I had a feeling that we would be here for quite some time now. 


	2. Getting To Know Each Other!

Tai: So, you must be Ash. Joshua's brother, and you must be Misty and you must be Brock. Joshua told us so many things about you.  
  
Tai was still talking to Ash, Misty and Brock, while I was busy thinking. Then someone came over to me. It was Sora!  
  
Sora: Josh, is something wrong? You seem bummed out.  
  
Me: I am Sora. Do you think that Ash, Brock, Misty and I will ever get back to our world?  
  
Sora: You will! You just have to keep a positive attitude about the situation that you guys are in.  
  
Me: Thanks Sora! I needed that.  
  
After that we joined the DigiDestined, Ash, Misty and Brock.  
  
Ash: So, what's the story here Tai?  
  
Tai: Well. It's a long story.  
  
Me: We got time.  
  
So, Tai told us all about what happened before we came in.  
  
Tai: So, there you are. We're here to save the Digiworld from the Dark Masters.  
  
Izzy: Who are four Digimon all at the mega level.  
  
Me: How high is the mega level?  
  
Matt: Very high and only Agumon and Gabumon can get to it!  
  
Izzy: That's how you come in. You don't have to worry about Digivolving.  
  
Me: I think we can do it if we all work as a team! Then and only then will we be able to defeat the Dark Masters and then we could go back home! 


	3. Attack of the Dark Masters and Kidnappin...

We walked around the Digital World for as long as I could think of. Unaware that me, Ash, Misty, Brock and the DigiDestined would come face to face with the Dark Masters! Who were watching us!  
  
Me introducing the title: Enter The Dark Masters!  
  
Ash: Wow! We've walked around a lot!  
  
Misty: Yeah and we still haven't seen any trace of the Dark Masters.  
  
Tai: Trust us, they'll find us!  
  
I got a weird feeling that someone was right behind me. But I didn't say anything for the time.  
  
Sora: Why is Joshua so quiet? Is there something that he is not telling us?  
  
I felt like I was being threatened for something I didn't do.  
  
Izzy: Is Josh afraid to tell us something? He's acting strange all of a sudden.  
  
Ash: Josh has had a major event in his past that changed him forever. And he will tell us when he's ready!  
  
Everyone started to get weird feelings of me!  
  
Suddenly, there was an explosion! We all turned around. It was the Dark Masters! Puppetmon, MetalSeadramon, Machinedramon and Piedmon! All of them were mega level Digimon!  
  
We were all surprised!  
  
Tai: All Digimon Digivolve!  
  
Agumon: Agumon, warp-digivolve to  
  
Wargreymon: Wargreymon!  
  
Gabumon: Gabumon, warp-digivolve to  
  
Metalgarurumon: Metalgarurumon!  
  
Biyomon: Biyomon, digivolve to  
  
Birdramon: Birdramon!  
  
Birdramon: Birdramon, digivolve to   
  
Garudamon: Garudamon!  
  
Palmon: Palmon, digivolve to  
  
Togemon: Togemon!  
  
Togemon: Togemon, digivolve to  
  
Lillymon: Lillymon!  
  
Tentomon: Tentomon, digivolve to  
  
Kabuterimon: Kabuterimon!  
  
Kabuterimon: Kabuterimon, digivolve to  
  
MegaKabuterimon: MegaKabuterimon!  
  
Gomamon: Gomamon, digivolve to  
  
Ikkakumon: Ikkakumon!  
  
Ikkakumon: Ikkakumon, digivolve to  
  
Zudomon: Zudomon!  
  
Patamon: Patamon, digivolve to  
  
Angemon: Angemon!  
  
Gatomon: Gatomon, digivolve to  
  
Angewomon: Angewomon!  
  
Ash, Misty, Brock and I were all shocked!  
  
Me: They evolved! Amazing!  
  
Tai: Digivolved. Get your Pokemon!  
  
Me: Right! Vaporeon, Flareon, Mewtwo, Mew Celebi come out!  
  
Misty: Starmie, Staryu, Poliwhirl go!  
  
Brock: Onix, Geodude, Golbat, Vulpix I choose you!  
  
Ash: Pikachu, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Bulbasaur Heracross, go!  
  
Wargreymon: Terra Force!  
  
Metalgarurumon: Ice Wolf Bite!  
  
Garudamon: Wing Blade!  
  
Lillymon: Flower Cannon!  
  
MegaKabuterimon: Horn Buster!  
  
Zudomon: Valcan's Hammer!  
  
Angewomon: Celestial Arrow!  
  
Angemon: Hand of Fate!  
  
Brock: Vulpix  
  
Me: Flareon  
  
Ash: Cyndaquil  
  
Me, Ash and Brock: Flamethrower!  
  
Brock: Onix, rockslide attack, Geodude earthquake, Golbat wing attack!  
  
Misty: Staryu, Starmie, Poliwhirl  
  
Ash: Totodile  
  
Me: Vaporeon  
  
All three of us: Hydro pump!  
  
Ash: Bulbasaur, Chikorita vine whip attack! Heracross megahorn attack!  
  
Me: Mewtwo, Mew Celebi psychic attack!  
  
Ash: Pikachu  
  
Me: Jolteon  
  
Both of us: Thunder attack!  
  
All of the attacks hit the Dark Masters on the spot, but no luck!  
  
Piedmon: Too bad! Trump Sword!  
  
Puppetmon: Puppet Pummel!  
  
Machindramon: Giga Cannon!  
  
MetalSeadramon: River of Power!  
  
Their attacks hit all of us and worked!  
  
Piedmon: It worked! Puppetmon, take that one with us! He may prove useful to us!  
  
Piedmon was pointing to me!  
  
Puppetmon: With pleasure Piedmon!  
  
With that Puppetmon grabbed me while I was knocked out! And then Ash, Misty, Brock and the DigiDestined woke up!  
  
Ash: What happened? Huh? Hey give Joshua back right now!  
  
Piedmon: No. We will not give him back! Let's go!  
  
With that the Dark Masters left with me as their hostage!  
  
Ash: Joshua! No! We'll get you back. One way or the other! 


	4. My Escape and Learning The Dark Masters'...

I was the Dark Master's captive! I was under their power, or so they thought! I was able to break free of their control. I was worried about Ash, Misty, Brock and the DigiDestined. One day I overheard the Dark Master's plan!  
  
MetalSeadramon: So, everything is going as planned, Piedmon?  
  
Piedmon: Yes! Soon, we we'll be rid of the DigiDestined and their new friends once and for all!  
  
Machinedramon: What about the twerp's brother? What should we do with him?  
  
Piedmon: I've got something delicious planned for him! We will use him to destroy the DigiDestined and their new friends! Then, we will destroy him!  
  
I heard the whole plan and took drastic action!  
  
Me: So, that's their plan. Well, they can forget it! Because I am out of this place!  
  
I spotted an open window and I was able to escape through it! I was on my way to meet up with the DigiDestined, Ash, Misty and Brock! I had to inform them on what I heard! I ran until I came across them!  
  
Ash: I'm going to get Joshua out of thee Dark Master's clutches!  
  
Ash was very determined to rescue me! But he didn't know that I escaped on my own!  
  
Tai: Easy Ash. I understand how you feel. I've got a little sister to look after.  
  
Matt: And I've got TK to look after.  
  
Sora: We'll get your brother back, Ash! That's number one on our list!  
  
Ash: And the second thing on the list is to make the Dark Masters pay for what they did!  
  
I couldn't take seeing Ash like this anymore! I had to let him and the others know that I was okay!  
  
Me: Well, you can scratch number one off your list! Because I'm here.  
  
Ash: Josh! You're back! I'm so happy to see you!  
  
Me: And I'm happy to see you. All of you!  
  
Everyone was shocked to see me so soon!  
  
Matt: Josh! Are you okay? What happened?  
  
Tai: I thought the Dark Masters put some kind of spell on you.  
  
Me: They did, but I broke free! And I escaped without them noticing. And I've got news for you! The Dark Masters were planning on having me destroy all of you guys and then, they were going to destroy me!  
  
Everyone was speechless for sometime!  
  
Tai: Well, now we have the advantage! And with luck, we'll defeat the Dark Masters once and for all! 


	5. My Past Revealed!

We were all planning on how to attack the Dark Masters. I was deep in thought about telling the DigiDestined, Misty, Brock and Ash about the two major events that happened in my past.  
  
Me: Should I tell them about my past? How will they react to it? (Sigh) Well, I had better tell them now because it's driving me crazy! I can't hide it from them any longer!  
  
I turned to the DigiDestined, Misty, Brock and Ash. I was ready to tell them!  
  
Me: Guys, may I have your attention please?  
  
They all turned to look at me.  
  
Tai: Josh, what is it?  
  
Me: I want to tell you all about my past and about two major events in it!  
  
Everyone went quiet so they could hear what I had to say.  
  
Me: Now listen! During the school year on a Sunday, my mom, dad and other brother, Jeremy had to go out for a bit. My mom asked me if I wanted to go with them or if I wanted to stay home. I told them that I wanted to stay home and finish my homework. Mom said that they wouldn't be more than an hour. So, they left. Later I finished my homework and I was about to have a nap when I hear the doorbell ring. I looked through the window and I saw a police officer. I opened and I asked him what was wrong. And, he asked me if I knew any people in a gold jeep and I told him I did. Because it was my family. Well, he told me that there was an accident on the road that my family was on. He told me that my family was dead! Of course, I was upset. I was still doing well in school, but there was nobody I could tell that too. Then one day, Ash, Misty and Brock came to my home and asked me if I was Joshua. And it was then that I found out that I had another brother! And ever since then, I had been with Ash, Misty and Brock on their journey to become Pokemon Masters. We traveled a lot and that brings us to where we are now.  
  
Everyone went quiet for a bit. Then, Tai spoke.  
  
Tai: We're sorry about your family Josh. We know how hard it is to open old wounds.  
  
I smiled at everyone!  
  
Me: Well, I wanted to tell you all! And it was better that I did tell you!  
  
And so, after that we pent time working on plans on how to defeat the Dark Masters once and for all! 


	6. Breaking News!

It was nighttime and everyone had gone to sleep except for me. I couldn't sleep. I had so many things on my mind.  
  
Me: I sure hope that we can defeat the Dark Masters for good! Hmm? What's that sound?  
  
I turned to Izzy and I heard his computer was on. Luckily, I knew how to turn on the computer. I saw an email on the screen and a little man who was old.  
  
Me: What's this about?  
  
I opened the email and I heard a voice!  
  
Gennai: Hi, Josh! I have some urgent news for you. I am sending you a map so you can find your way to my house. All I can tell you know is that the fate of all of the worlds rest on your hands.  
  
A map came out of the computer and I looked at it.  
  
Me: Well, I'd better get going!  
  
I sent off to Gennai. It sounded serious!  
  
Me: Could it have something to do with the Dark Masters? We could really use any news about them!  
  
It seemed like to take forever to reach Gennai! But, I fond his house and I walked in. I looked around the house.  
  
Me: Gennai! Are you here?   
  
Just then, I saw him!  
  
Gennai: Josh! I see you found your way to my house.  
  
Me: Yeah, I did. You said you had some news for me, Gennai.  
  
Gennai: I sure do. You'd better sit down doe this.  
  
I sat down and listened to what Gennai had to say.  
  
Gennai: The reason I called you here is a prophecy.  
  
Me: A prophecy? About what, Gennai?  
  
Gennai: Well, the prophecy said that the Digital World would be covered in darkness. However, a hero would stand against the darkness all by himself! He would defeat the darkness, but he will not prevail against the darkness. However, the worlds wick be freed!  
  
I sat in silence, wondering what that meant about me.  
  
Me: Gennai, what dose that have to do with me?  
  
Gennai: I have concluded that you are the hero in the prophecy, Josh!  
  
I sat stunned! I could not believe it!  
  
Me: Are you sure, Gennai?  
  
Gennai: Yes, I am Josh.  
  
Me: But, what about the Dark Masters?  
  
Gennai: The darkness is what created the Dark Masters, Josh.  
  
Me: You mean that is I destroy the darkness; I will destroy the Dark Masters as well?  
  
Gennai: Correct, Josh.  
  
Me: But, what about the DigiDestined, my brother Ash, Misty and Brock?  
  
Gennai: The DigiDestined will help you, Josh. However, as for your brother Ash and his friends, they must go home.  
  
Me: Go home? But, how?  
  
Gennai: The gate to your world is open now.  
  
Me: Gennai, Ash, Misty and Brock will want to stay and help! You are asking me to choose between my brother and friends and my destiny!  
  
Gennai: I know it is asking a lot Josh, but you really are the worlds only hope!  
  
I was very upset about this! I started to leave, but Gennai stopped me.  
  
Gennai: You will need this, Josh.  
  
Gennai put something on my right hand.  
  
Gennai: It is a mni teleporter. This will give you the speed you will need to bring down the darkness for good!  
  
I left his house and went back to the others. With what Gennai said to me! Could I really bring down the darkness all by myself? So many questions to be answered! To find out the answer, read the next chapter to My Pokemon and Digimon Crossover! It was nighttime and everyone had gone to sleep except for me. I couldn't sleep. I had so many things on my mind.  
  
Me: I sure hope that we can defeat the Dark Masters for good! Hmm? What's that sound?  
  
I turned to Izzy and I heard his computer was on. Luckily, I knew how to turn on the computer. I saw an email on the screen and a little man who was old.  
  
Me: What's this about?  
  
I opened the email and I heard a voice!  
  
Gennai: Hi, Josh! I have some urgent news for you. I am sending you a map so you can find your way to my house. All I can tell you know is that the fate of all of the worlds rest on your hands.  
  
A map came out of the computer and I looked at it.  
  
Me: Well, I'd better get going!  
  
I sent off to Gennai. It sounded serious!  
  
Me: Could it have something to do with the Dark Masters? We could really use any news about them!  
  
It seemed like to take forever to reach Gennai! But, I fond his house and I walked in. I looked around the house.  
  
Me: Gennai! Are you here?   
  
Just then, I saw him!  
  
Gennai: Josh! I see you found your way to my house.  
  
Me: Yeah, I did. You said you had some news for me, Gennai.  
  
Gennai: I sure do. You'd better sit down doe this.  
  
I sat down and listened to what Gennai had to say.  
  
Gennai: The reason I called you here is a prophecy.  
  
Me: A prophecy? About what, Gennai?  
  
Gennai: Well, the prophecy said that the Digital World would be covered in darkness. However, a hero would stand against the darkness all by himself! He would defeat the darkness, but he will not prevail against the darkness. However, the worlds wick be freed!  
  
I sat in silence, wondering what that meant about me.  
  
Me: Gennai, what dose that have to do with me?  
  
Gennai: I have concluded that you are the hero in the prophecy, Josh!  
  
I sat stunned! I could not believe it!  
  
Me: Are you sure, Gennai?  
  
Gennai: Yes, I am Josh.  
  
Me: But, what about the Dark Masters?  
  
Gennai: The darkness is what created the Dark Masters, Josh.  
  
Me: You mean that is I destroy the darkness; I will destroy the Dark Masters as well?  
  
Gennai: Correct, Josh.  
  
Me: But, what about the DigiDestined, my brother Ash, Misty and Brock?  
  
Gennai: The DigiDestined will help you, Josh. However, as for your brother Ash and his friends, they must go home.  
  
Me: Go home? But, how?  
  
Gennai: The gate to your world is open now.  
  
Me: Gennai, Ash, Misty and Brock will want to stay and help! You are asking me to choose between my brother and friends and my destiny!  
  
Gennai: I know it is asking a lot Josh, but you really are the worlds only hope!  
  
I was very upset about this! I started to leave, but Gennai stopped me.  
  
Gennai: You will need this, Josh.  
  
Gennai put something on my right hand.  
  
Gennai: It is a mni teleporter. This will give you the speed you will need to bring down the darkness for good!  
  
I left his house and went back to the others. With what Gennai said to me! Could I really bring down the darkness all by myself? So many questions to be answered! To find out the answer, read the next chapter to My Pokemon and Digimon Crossover! 


	7. Ash, Misty and Brock go home!

It took me just as long to get back to Ash, Misty, Brock and the DigiDestined as it took me to get to Gennai, but I made it back and found the others awake and wondering where I had gone.  
  
Tai: Where do you think Joshua had gone? There is no sign of a struggle here. Therefore, that means there was no fight. The Dark Masters could not have gotten him.  
  
Izzy: My computer has recently been on. Joshua may have gotten an email.  
  
I walked up to them and they saw me emerge from the shadows with a worried look on my face.  
  
Ash: Josh! Where were you?  
  
Me: I have gotten some news from Gennai.  
  
Matt: You met with Gennai?  
  
Me: Yes I did. He gave me some rather shocking news about the Dark Masters!  
  
Tai: Well, what is it Josh?  
  
Me: Well, Gennai told me that the Dark Masters are not the real enemy!  
  
Sora: Not the real enemy?  
  
Me: Right. The true enemy is a force that created the Dark Masters. Gennai did not tell me the name of the true enemy; however, he told me a prophecy about the true enemy. He said that the Digital World will be covered in darkness and that a single hero would rise up against the darkness and destroy the darkness finally. However, the hero would fall along with the darkness and free the worlds from it.  
  
Tai: What dose that have to do with you, Josh?  
  
Me: Gennai told me that he has concluded that the hero in the prophecy is none other than me!  
  
Sore: You serious? Even if what Gennai told you is true, you will die! Did Gennai mention anything about us?  
  
Me: Gennai told me that the DigiDestined will help me, but my brother, Ash and Misty and Brock have to go home.  
  
Ash: What? How can we go home now? I will not leave you, Josh.  
  
Me: Gennai said that the portal between the Digital World and our would is open now, Ash.  
  
Misty: Josh, this is going where I think it is going. Is it?  
  
Me: I am afraid so, Misty! You three have to go back home now! I have a map that shows where the portal is going to be opened. In addition, it is right here. I really am sorry, but I am the only chance for everyone and everything we care about!  
  
Tears wee forming in my eyes as I was talking. In addition, the portal opened right in front of us. I turned to Ash, Misty and Brock.  
  
Me: You had better get going. I want you the three of you where you are safe!  
  
Brock: Josh, reconsider this!  
  
Me: Sorry Brock, but my mind is made up! Go before it is too late!  
  
Misty: Josh, we love you!  
  
Me: I love you too! Now, please go.  
  
Misty and Brock went through the portal except for Ash.  
  
Ash: I will not leave you, Josh.  
  
Me: Ash, please go through and go home! Please do not make me push you through the portal!  
  
I walked over to Ash and gave him a hug.  
  
Ash: Josh, please come home in one piece to us!  
  
Me: I will Ash! I promise!  
  
Ash left through the portal and the portal closed I was starting to cry!  
  
Me: You three will see me again! I promise!  
  
The DigiDestined were watching and they could not believe that I was the only hope that the worlds had to survive! 


	8. The Battle Starts!

I was so upset that Ash, Misty and Brock had to go home. However, I was happy that they were safe. I stood where Ash, Misty and Brock had left for sometime. The DigiDestined were in shock. Then, Sora came over to me.  
  
Sora: Josh, are you okay?  
  
Me: Yes, Sora I am. Just thinking.  
  
The rest of the DigiDestined came over to me. Feeling sorry for me.  
  
Matt: I know how you feel Josh. So dose everyone here. You wanted to go back with Ash, Misty and Brock.  
  
Me: That is partly true Matt. I did want to leave. However, I know that I am the only hope for everyone that I care about to survive.  
  
Tai: We are going to find out what you meant by the true enemy Josh.  
  
Me: Thanks Tai. I could use all of the help I can get.   
  
Just then, the whole sky went dark! Then, we heard a voice.  
  
Voice: So, the hero from the prophecy has finally showed his face! Then, this is your final battle!  
  
Me: Who are you? Are you the true enemy?  
  
Voice: Yes, I am. My name is Apocalymon! I am the one that created the Dark Masters! Now, that you have finally come, the battle is about to begin!  
  
Me: Great. I am not ready for this right now!  
  
Izzy noticed the thing that Gennai put on my wrist.  
  
Izzy: What is that on your wrist, Josh?  
  
Me: I completely forgot about it! Gennai gave it to me. All he said was that it would give me the speed I need to bring down the darkness. Tai, I need some help! Can you guys distract Apocalymon so Izzy and I can figure out what this thing can do please?  
  
Tai: Sure Josh. We will buy you the time you need! All Digimon Digivolve!  
  
Agumon: Agumon, warp-digivolve to  
  
Wargreymon: Wargreymon!  
  
Gabumon: Gabumon, warp-digivolve to  
  
Metalgarurumon: Metalgarurumon!  
  
Biyomon: Biyomon, digivolve to  
  
Birdramon: Birdramon!  
  
Birdramon: Birdramon, digivolve to   
  
Garudamon: Garudamon!  
  
Palmon: Palmon, digivolve to  
  
Togemon: Togemon!  
  
Togemon: Togemon, digivolve to  
  
Lillymon: Lillymon!  
  
Tentomon: Tentomon, digivolve to  
  
Kabuterimon: Kabuterimon!  
  
Kabuterimon: Kabuterimon, digivolve to  
  
MegaKabuterimon: MegaKabuterimon!  
  
Gomamon: Gomamon, digivolve to  
  
Ikkakumon: Ikkakumon!  
  
Ikkakumon: Ikkakumon, digivolve to  
  
Zudomon: Zudomon!  
  
Patamon: Patamon, digivolve to  
  
Angemon: Angemon!  
  
Gatomon: Gatomon, digivolve to  
  
Angewomon: Angewomon!  
  
The Digimon went to attack Apocalymon while Izzy and I were trying to figure what Gennai meant. Then, Izzy got it!  
  
Izzy: Josh, this is a mini teleporter!  
  
Me: I think I just thought of what might be able to help me! What is it set at Izzy?  
  
Izzy: Stetting is Neshaminy High School.  
  
Me: That is where I went to high school! I had a power scooter there! Can we bring that here, Izzy?  
  
Izzy: Yes we can Josh! I am going to do it right now!  
  
Izzy had the mini teleporter send the power scooter. I turned it on. It had full power!  
  
Me: Yes! This is going to do it! DigiDestined, move back. I am ready!  
  
The DigiDestined saw me getting on my scooter, I turned the power on! Then, I faced Apocalymon!  
  
Me: You have had it Apocalymon! This is it for you!  
  
I was ready for the fight of my life! 


End file.
